


ART: Wall Sex

by kjanddean



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blood Drinking, Digital Painting, M/M, Vampire Jensen, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:16:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6003898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjanddean/pseuds/kjanddean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared has taken to wearing his hair tied back, so that his boyfriend has easy access to his neck</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Wall Sex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alycat/gifts), [ashtraythief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtraythief/gifts), [keep_waking_up](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keep_waking_up/gifts).



> This is my Valentine's Day gift to my kittehs <3

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kinkajou/35815738/136416/136416_original.jpg)


End file.
